Stare At The Stars Not The Cameras
by Jackie is Grey
Summary: Hollywood pressures started to get in Kendall's brain, so Ms. Knight decides for him to stay in North Carolina for the summer, where he meets, Ms. Josephine Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Jackie!

This is my FIRST multichap and it's about Kendall and Jo YAY! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of it's characters all rights go to Scooter McFellows ;D

Plus, If I owned BTR, and I actually knew them, do you think i'd be writing FF to creep them out? I'D MAKE IT HAPPEN Hahaha :)

** XXXXXXXX **

Kendall Knight is a part of the young boy band, Big Time Rush. He was the leader, the strong and the one who doesn't and shouldn't crack under pressure, his best friends, sister and mother were the most important things in his life but now Hollywood has gotten to much into his blonde head. He loves his friends, sister and mother, but most of all his girlfriend Amelia Stone. Lucy Stone's sister, which when Kendall and Amy had gone on their first date, Lucy chased Kendall with a guitar around the Palm Woods.

Now that summer is starting Kendall will spend most of his time at the Palm Woods Pool with Amy or go on a Summer Tour and be with his Rushers. Kendall hasn't played hockey since winter and hasn't thought of Minnesota in a year.

It all started about a week ago, when Momma Knight decided to take some action for Kendall's behavior and responsibility through everything, it was actually a small story but it was big for Jennifer.

Katie and Kendall went to get ice cream to celebrate the last day of school, and while Katie looked at the flavors Kendall grabbed his iPhone and started to play Angry Birds a small game obsession that Carlos had passed onto him.

While that a small girl was skipping, and her father called out to tell her to look where she was going, while she looked she crashed into Kendall slamming the ice cream into his new Vans Off The Wall t-shirt. Kendall looked away from his phone and felt the cold on his stomach and quickly looked in shock and started to get mad "WHAT THE-!" Kendall shouted looking at the girl and then at his shirt, the small girl slowly backed away and ran to her father "LOOK WHERE YOUR GOING YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kendall shouted.

Two years ago Kendall would've laughed and told the girl not to worry that he could always clean the t-shirt. But that Kendall was hidden inside of this Kendall who no one kneww or heard about, as if the Kendall Knight had died.

"KENDALL!" Katie shouted and dragged him out of the ice cream shop by his stained shirt, they walked home and Katie nagged and nagged him the walk home, Kendall would just roll his eyes and just nod and say "I know... I know..." every now and then.

They arrived home and Kendall slipped off his shirt and threw it on the floor. "Kendall." Jennifer said, "pick your shirt up."

"Mom, I'm tired... It's stained too, can you do your mommy magic and clean it?" He said, while throwing himself on the couch and grabbing his phone, deciding to text Amy.

"Kendall Donald Knight, you stand up, give me your phone and pick up your shirt right now." Jennifer said sternly, while Kendall didn't pay attention to her and continued to walk around shirtless and frustrated around the center of the room. "KENDALL!" Jennifer shouted, Kendall shot his face up and looked terrified at his mother. Ms. Knight looked at her son angrily and mad. "You pick up that shirt right now, you put it in the washing machine, and then YOU wash it."

Kendall, slightly terrified at his mother, grabbed his shirt and went to the laundry and in his mind, insulted his mother.

"AND AFTER YOU GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOM!" Jennifer shouted.

Kendall a year ago, would have apologized to his mother and picked up his shirt immediatley. But this isn't Kendall this a monster... this someone who killed the Kendall we all knew all loved... Kendall was now what people call a Taylor Lautner in fame...

Ms. Knight started to rub her temples and think a way to control Kendall's behavior, people who have children send them to training camp, wait no, thats for disobedient dogs. She continued to think but nothing came into her mind, then she remembered a small thing Kenneth Knight would say before he died, obviously joking

"Kendall didn't do the dishes, let's send him to military school!"

She closed her eyes at the memory and smiled, Kenneth was so silly. But it could be true, maybe not military school, but like boot camp. And no Carlos, Logan, James or anyone! He should behave... Mission school? Is that even a thing? Jennifer had million thoughts but actually she was falling for boot camp. She grabbed her computer and searched:

HOW DO I MANAGE A SNOOTY, SNOTTY, STUBBORN, HOLLYWOOD BRED CHILD?

It killed her to write that about Kendall but it was true... she scrolled down the options and then read one the said:

YOUR SON OR DAUGHTER HOLDS THE THREE S's FROM HOLLYWOOD?

Jennifer read it and clicked on the blue link, while the page loaded she looked around to see if Kendall or Katie was coming to see what she was doing. She read the whole page, and she seemed interested. It was a humble family from North Carolina who every summer would take a boy from California and suit him making them work at their farm. Dak Zevon, Jacob Wellings, Taylor Lautner and Joey Briggs had already been changed by that family. The man of the family or owner of the site was named David Taylor, he had, six children and would charge 600 hundred dollars for the stay and the farm for the whole summer. The whole summer...

She seriously started doubting it. Kendall would HATE her... and HATE was the worst thing Jennifer wanted her children to think about her. But her mind, her heart and her fingers were in diffrent places in the same moment. She typed about Kendall and his information. She would send him but he would come back the same Kendall that she had raised... She quietly pressed Enter.

Kendall would have to leave tomorrow morning. If Kendall didn't help she was going to make him

"Kendall" Jennifer said Kendall moaned and walked into the room

"yeah mom?"

"Pack up, your spending summer in North Carolina" Jennifer smiled nervous

"Sweet! Seriously?" Kendall said excited

"In a farm with David Taylor, your going to be working there the whole summer. Not with me, Katie, James, Carlos, Logan or Amy. Now pack" Jennifer said

"WHAT?" Kendall yelled

XXXXXX

Jo Taylor had just tucked in her little sister Andi to bed. Andi had been crying for over an hour but now she could finally make her fall asleep or at least fake it. She grabbed her blonde hair and tied it to a messy bun, changed her day-clothes into a long red T-Shirt that had a football on it some loose blue leggings. Then she laid down in her bed, letting go of the steam with a large exhale. She closed her eyes but then she heard a small voice, whispering

"Joey, are you awake?" Jo opened her eyes and saw Andi awake with her purple dress.

"Yeah, Andi, what's wrong?" Jo said, she stood up and grabbed her younger sister's hand

"Can you sing to me, but not the Honey song the other one... the sad one..." Andi said, holding, half hugging Jo's left leg.

"Sure..." Jo yawned Jo tucked Andi back into the bed got all the stuffed animals to be near her. And yawned one more time

"Who will kiss my hand... when I lie in bed... And who will hold my hand who will understand, who will sing my song... to me... Who will hold me tight, in the dark of night and who will brush my hair rock me in my chair who will sing my song to me... Who will sing my song to me... Now that you are gone..." Jo yawned and kissed her sisters head

"Joey... I still don't know why Jesus died because for us" The small girl asked, from the small Christian family, Jo's father, David, had told her the story once and Liam, Jo's brother would always complain about bad people and why would someone kill himself when no one else cared anyway...

"Jesus Loves You, This I Know, For The Bible Says It So" Jo smiled, she learned the quote from her mother when young. But since her mother was no longer in the picture since she was thirteen, she tried the least to remind herself of her...

After Andi fell asleep Jo dropped by the kitchen to get something to drink, as she pour herself a glass of water her father appeared with a computer in his hands.

"Hey Josephine Marie Taylor" He smiled at her

"Hey David Andrew Taylor" She smiled back and took a sip of her water,

"What do have there dad?" Jo asked

"Oh... yeah, Jo. This summer we're taking care a Hollywood bred kid named..." he looked at the computer "Some girl named Kendall..."Jo looked at the computer screen,

"Dad. Kendall Knight is a boy... he's in the BOY band BTR..."

"Who are they?" He asked, putting the computer down on the clean marble brown table.

"Some idiots from Minnesota..." Jo said, rolling her eyes. Then taking another sip of water through her thick blue glass

"Well, you shouldn't hate them, you have to take care of this kid this year."David said, looking at Jo then covering his ears for the worst

Jo spit out the water she had in her mouth, she looked at her father like if he said he was going to make a cow LITERALLY jump over the moon. "B-B-B-But! Li-Li-Li-Liam's twenty! He c-c-could be like a br-brother to him" Jo stuttered nervously

"Liam has three brothers and two annoying sisters. He's seventeen closer to your age then to any of you brothers. Now get ready he's coming tomorrow"

"WHAT?" Jo yelled

XXXXXXXX

Okay first chapter Prologue done!

Andi is the name of my sister and so is Liam, I just added some numers to their ages.

Jo's siblings will be the name of my siblings. THEY ARE NOTHING ALIKE! But my dad's name isn't David just to make you know :)

Okay, hope you enjoy leave a comment please :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay! Part two! **_

**Thanks for everyone who commented I thought I was going to take YEARS to get so many comments so thanks!**

**And I will have all you have in mind! :)**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own big time rush, because, sincerely I would have never have made Jo leave! Or Camille and Logan break up or That Stephanie disappears mysteriously!**

**XXXXXX**

**Kendall's POV**

Two hours on this plane, I can't stand this... If I had any money I'd spend it all on a ticket and go straight back home! But yeah... mom's smarter then that and she emptied my wallet and left 30 dollars... So yeah, I take my beanie before you momma...

North Carolina? The whole summer... I won't make it three weeks! Maybe I'll meet some cute girl, and have a summer romance... Yeah, I know, What about Amy? Yeah... I had to break up with her because with her big mouth, she'll tell the whole paparazzi a huge lie... And I don't stand her sometimes, I know she cheats on me, but does she have to be so horrible at it?

Well luckily the pilot started to say we'd land in about 40 minutes. I exhaled loudly that the woman next to me stared for a little bit. But then she looked back to her computer screen. I wonder how Katie is? What about Carlos and James? Logan must be comforting my mom... I don't know why she's overreacting over this. I'm still me except just a little but Hollywood! I opened the window and looked hypnotized at the clouds and just fell into deep thoughts.

_"Kendall..."A young Katie said to me; she was about five years old I guess. She was wearing a big pink coat and a red beanie with white little ears, and small pink gloves; she had red cheeks from the cold "Kenny where are we?"_

_I remember that day, I took Katie to the cementary for her to see Dad. He had died when I was barely nine, Katie in the meanwhile was barely three she had no idea what was happened to him. Because I was crushed, torn, broken, and almost dead inside. But Katie cried all she could because she didn't know what was happening... It hurt her to see my mom and me crying a lot. So she would cry too..._

_"We're in the cementary, Katie..." I gulped and I heard her make the same sound; I grabbed her hand and me and her walked, in silence, you could just hear the sound of our shoes crashing with the snow making footsteps silently; We walked until we arrived at a tombstone. "Katie" I said to her. Her big brown eyes stared at me with a sad pouty lip. "Do you know why we're here?"_

_"No." She whispered silently as she let go of my hand and kneeled on the snow and cleaned it off the tombstone and the letters that were engraved, had snow in them 'Kenneth' was now appearing. Katie tried to read it "Ke-Ke-Kenn..." But failed_

_"Kenneth Knight" I said the name and gulped while I had a knot in my throat. "He was our dad Katie Kat..." I nodded and blinked roughly, trying to avoid tears... "He was our dad until he died..."_

_"What happened when you die Kendall?" Katie asked with a curious face. _

_I tried to swallow the knot in my throat, If I started crying Katie would panic and Katie panicking is not a pretty thing to manage... "You go to heaven Katie, dad's up there now" I pointed at the sky. Although I couldn't get Katie's attention, she looked behind me and pointed at something_

_"Kenny, who that man?"_

**XXXXXX**

"Attention all passengers we will be you may now take off your seatbelts" I heard. Wait, what happened? Who was that man? Was that just a dream? As I so everyone grab all tha they could that was theirs. I slowly unbuckled and grabbed my luggage...

So this is North Carolina...

It's too green.

I looked around for a man, I'm guessing with a cowboy hat.

Great. They ALL have cowboy hats.

Of all the things I could think of, I just grabbed a notebook I had, a sharpie and scribbled quickly _**DAVID TAYLOR **_on it, then raised it above my head. Then out of a crowd of dozens of people a teenaged girl appeared before my eyes, she had long smooth blonde hair, a long sleeved red checkered shirt, a straw cowboy hat, and a proud cross on her chest and some light blue ripped up jeans along with some converse sneakers

"Kendall Knight?" She asked, I guess she's a Rusher...

"Yeah..." I said lowering the sign.

"C'mon superstar" she pulled me from the shirt and I had no choice but to follow her, she may had looked weak, but she was strong as two men! She pulled me around continuing until we reached to a 30 year old man, with light brown hair just shaved beard. He wore a white shirt a leather cow boy hat and some jeans. He was talking to some three year old with a pink the PowerPuff Girls t-shirt and some purple pants. Her blonde hair was in pig tails. She was sort of adorable...

"Dad, this Kendall Knight, the kid we take care of..." The girl said, She crossed her arms and just stayed quiet. Her father I'm guessing David just stared at her, smiled and struck out his arm to shake mine I'm guessing.

"Kendall, nice to meet you, I'm David. This is my daughter Josephine-" she pointed to the blonde one, who looked at me dead serious. "and my daughter Andi" The small girl just giggled and waved at me, I slightly waved back.

"Nice to meet you." I said to them. But I just couldn't get my eyes of Josephine, she's just so pure, and beautiful and TOTALLY not intrerested in you Kendall! Think a little! Yeah yeah, whatever by the end of the summer, I will AT LEAST be able to hug her.

Andi pulled on her father's shirt and whispered loudly enough allowing me to hear "Le go?" Mr. Taylor just nodded.

**XXXXXXX**

We got on the back of Mr. Taylor's white 4x4 truck, well, at least me and Josephine, Andi went inside with some chair or something like that. I grabbed on tight and Josephine was just relaxed

"Okay, superstar I'm sorry, I was rude to you but y'know, it's kinda tough havin' some kid come to my house ev'ry summer" She had weird southern accent. I hadn't heard it before, it was adorable, I just smiled, then she leaned over "I'm Josephine, but my friends call me Jo."

"Okay, nice to meet you Jo-" I spoke until I was interuppted.

"I said, _my friends _call me Jo. You're just some punk who's staying at my house and I have to take care the whole freaking summer." Okay, cute accent went away, Cute accent went away!

This is gonna be a long, long summer.

**XXXXXXX**

_**OKay! That's it for a little while, Thanks to you all for everything.**_

_**Wanna tell me something? You hate/love the story? Just comment below, (see now its a HUGE button!)**_

_**I'm sorry for not posting sooner but I'm not on the computer as much...**_

_**Thanks Y'all!**_

_**-Jackie**_


End file.
